This disclosure relates generally to mobile computing, and more specifically, to a quick access panel for displaying a web page on a mobile device.
As mobile devices with touch screen as input means become popular, various types of applications applicable to tablet electronic devices have been developed. In contrast to an electronic device that uses input means such as keyboard, mouse etc., a mobile device with touch screen as input means needs a user to use his/her finger to operate the screen for inputting. That is, a user may need to operate the mobile device while holding it. If size of the touch screen of the mobile device is large, frequently moving location of the finger for inputting is often not convenient. This problem gets even worse when the mobile device with touch screen as input means is used to browse a web page. Since web page browsing needs a great deal of interaction between the user and the mobile device, efficiency is usually not high.